Ma vie avec et sans toi Byakuya
by Bleachfanfictionall
Summary: Rukia demande pose toute sorte de questions à sa soeur Hisana sur sa vie avec Byakuya ... Cette dernière lui raconte donc en détail sa vie, tout ce qu'elle a du endurer pour se marier et même plus encore ... Je risque d'y intégrer du RENRUKI aussi ;
1. Chapter 1

Ce soir-là, Hisana Kuchiki, la « maîtresse des lieux », décida de s'habiller spécialement pour son mari. Sa jeune sœur Rukia lui avait ramené la veille des habits de nuit plutôt sexy du monde des humains, et Hisana décida de les tester sur son mari, Byakuya Kuchiki, réputait comme étant le plus froid des capitaines de la Soul Society. Cependant Hisana n'espéré pas « séduire » son homme ce soir, mais plutôt le faire changer d'avis. En effet, la veille le couple eût une petite dispute à propos de l'héritier de la famille Kuchiki que Byakuya ne voulait pas vraiment voir arriver.

« Quand il me verra dans cette nuisette, la seule chose qu'il voudra sera moi ! Oh ! Il arrive …. »

_ Bonsoir chéri … chuchota-t-elle.

_ Bons … Hisana ! Tu es … vraiment …

_ Sexy ?

_ C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire Madame Kuchiki.

Il s'approcha pour embrasser sa femme mais elle le repoussa immédiatement.

_ Non, non, non, si tu veux m'enlever cette nuisette tu vas devoir d'abord parler !

_ A propos de l'héritier c'est ça ?

_ OUI.

_ Hisana, chérie tu es revenue ça ne fait même pas un an … on a le temps !

_ Pourquoi tu refuses d'avoir cet enfant ?

_ Parce que j'espère profiter encore un peu de ma femme avant qu'elle ne devienne une maman qui ne souhaite que cajoler son fils ou sa fille.

_ C'est ridicule ! Tu sais très bien que quoi qu'il arrive je ne serais pas comme ça ! Tu me connais Byakuya !

_ Oui je te connais, très bien même et je sais qu'à la seconde où tu auras posé tes yeux sur ton enfant tu ne t'occuperas plus ni de moi ni de Rukia !

_ C'est aussi stupide que l'autre argument ! J'en ai parlé à ma sœur et elle veut vraiment devenir « Tata Rukia » en plus en ce moment je pense qu'elle a autre chose en tête que de savoir si je m'occupe d'elle ou non.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Parce que je suis presque sûre qu'elle va bientôt trouver quelqu'un qui va s'occuper d'elle !

_ Ah bon ? Et qui donc ?

_ Ah ça tu verras ! Mais ce n'est pas de sa qu'on parle maintenant !

_ Hisana je viens de rentrer d'une journée de quasiment 10 heures de paperasses Renji ne savant pas comment remplir un formulaire convenablement ! Je ne me sens pas d'argumenter avec toi maintenant !

_ Mais …

_ Hisana s'il te plaît !

_ Bya…

_ HISANA !

_ Ok très bien dans ce cas je vais dormir ailleurs !

_ Dans cette tenue ?

_ Oui !

_ Tu vas où ?

_ Peu importe puisque de toute manière tu te sens pas de parler !

Elle ne laissa même pas le temps à Byakuya de répondre qu'elle partit en claquant la porte derrière elle.

«_ Cette femme est un défi permanant !

_ Mais n'est-ce pas ce qui te plaît tant chez elle. Le fait qu'elle te dise « non », qu'elle te crie dessus qu'elle se batte contre toi de temps en temps …

_ Oui tu as raison Senbonzakura, sa la rend encore plus sexy.

_ Mais elle n'as pas tort pour l'hériter.

_ Tu sais que tu es MON zanpakuto. C'est moi que tu es censé défendre pas ma femme !

_ Je sais maître mais bon elle est quand très persuasive ! Et apparemment elle le veut vraiment cette enfant !

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_ Et bien elle a quand même sortit le grand jeu ce soir, la nuisette super sexy, le parfum qui t'as fait fantasmer pendant tout le long de la discussion …

_ Je ne fantasmais pas !

_ SI ! Tu avais déjà 2 ou 3 idées en tête pour tenter de concevoir cet enfant si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

_ Ne prends pas ce ton c'est ma femme quand même ! J'ai parfaitement le droit de fantasmer sur elle ! Et en parlant de fantasme où elle est allée dormir elle ?

_ Oh tu t'inquiètes maintenant ?

_ Non quel rapport ma femme est juste sortie en tenue d'allumeuse pour dormir je ne sais où !

_ Elle est dans la chambre de sa sœur !

_ Comment tu sais ça ?

_ Tu ne sens pas se reiatsu plein de rage qui émane de la chambre de Sode … de Rukia !

_ Oui … bon ça va. Si elle est dans la chambre de ma sœur je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter ! »

_ Onee-san ! Si tu es là c'est que ça n'a pas marché !

_ Non ! Ton frère est vraiment têtu !

_ Je sais bon viens dormir.

_ Tu sais que je t'adore toi !

_ Oui je sais !

Hisana se glissa dans les draps frais contre sa petite sœur. C'était agréable d'être ainsi par cette chaude soirée d'été, bien que ce n'étais pas exactement ce qu'elle avait prévus, ça rester agréable d'être avec sa sœur de temps en temps.

_ Onee-san ?

_ Oui ?

_ Comment tu en es arrivée à épouser Nii-sama ?

_ Oh ça c'est une longue histoire !

_ Et bien raconte la moi on a toute la nuit !

_ Très bien alors tout commença lorsque ton grand frère entra à l'Académie.

_Moi j'étais à l'Académie depuis un an déjà, et sans vouloir me vanter … j'étais pratiquement la meilleure élève de ma classe ! J'avais beaucoup d'amis et mes profs m'aimaient beaucoup. Mais malgré tout je n'avais pas de petit ami, je ne m'y intéressais pas en fait. _

_ HISANA !

_ Hey salut Mlle Shihoin !

_ Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Je m'appelle YO-RU-I-CHI ! Dis-le !

_ Oui je sais ! C'était juste pour t'énervé ! Que fais-tu à l'Académie ?

_ Je passais juste voir une amie … Et je venais t'annoncer une nouvelle.

_ Mais je t'écoute mon petit chat !

__ Attend tu appelais vraiment Yoruichi « mon petit chat » ? _

__ Oui … mais revenons à l'histoire tu veux !_

_ Et bien tu vas rencontrer un autre noble d'ici peu !

_ Vraiment - - '

_ Oui ! Et pas des moindre ! Il s'agit de KUCHIKI Byakuya.

_ Oh Kuchiki-dono. Il parait que cet homme est un monstre !

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Yoruichi c'est un Kuchiki ! Donc il ne parle pas, il ne rit pas, et il doit, normalement, déjà maîtriser kido ET maniement de l'épée. Je me demande ce qu'il fait ici d'ailleurs il ne devrait pas déjà être dans sa division ?

_ WOW, tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier ce noble ! Dommage moi qui espérer que mon petit Byakuya-bô pourrai enfin se trouver une femme !

_ Qui ? Moi ? Non mais tu rêves !

_ S'il te plaît Hisana ! Je suis sûre que tu changeras d'avis lorsque tu le verras ! Il est très beau et très intelligent !

_ Non Yoruichi je ne veux pas ! Maintenant, mon chaton, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît me laisser travailler ?

_ Très bien Ô grande maîtresse !

_ Merci.

__ « Ô grande maîtresse » ? Yoruichi sais comment d'amadouer toi !_

__ Elle sait surtout comment me taper sur le système ! _

Enfin bref ton Nii-sama, est arrivé à l'Académie le lendemain.

**Ma toute nouvelle fanfic ! J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaît ! En tout cas moi je m'amuse pas mal en l'écrivant ! ) ! Prochain chapitre : La première rencontre entre Byakuya et Hisana ! Je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas été romantique tout de suite …. **


	2. Chapter 2 : La première rencontre

**C'est moi BLEACHFANFICTIONALL, sa fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté ... très longtemps ! Deux raisons à ce grand vide : J'ai eu une quantité de travail monstre (et un baobab dans la main pour écrire la suite) et autre raison plus ou moins valable j'ai pommé mon mot de passe (oui sans commentaire !). Enfin la suite est là alors j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire laissez moi vos impressions. **

En effet le lendemain matin toute l'Académie était en ébullition … enfin par toute l'Académie je veux dire toutes les femmes de l'Académie. Elles étaient toutes surexcité à l'idée qu'un beau et jeune noble vienne prendre des cours ici, avec nous.

_ Oh mon dieu, tu as vu le nouveau comme il est beau ?  
_ Oui en plus il est noble !  
_ Il a vraiment tout pour lui !

Moi je n'écouter pas les babillage de mes camarades et me rendais en cours comme à mon habitude lorsque je rencontré mon ami de toujours : Kaien Shiba. « _Attends Kaien-dono était ton meilleur ami ? » « Oui mais laisse moi finir tu vas comprendre »._

_ Salut ma petite princesse des glaces !  
_ Bonjour Shiba.  
_ Alors tu n'est pas aller t'extasier sur la beauté de Kuchiki-sama ? Tu sais que toutes les filles du campus sont entrain de rêver éveiller sur lui ? Il a vraiment trop chance celui-là, il est beau, riche, intelligent, fort, noble … et il a toutes les filles a ses pieds ! Argh je le déteste !  
_ Oui, si je ne te connaissait pas Kaien, je dirai que tu es amoureux ! Si tu as fini de t'extasier sur la supême beauté de ce noble peut-on aller en cours ? Le professeur Aizen va encore être en colère contre nous si on arrive en retard.  
_ Dois-je en conclure que le beau Byakuya ne t'intéresse pas ?  
_ Pas le moins du monde mon pauvre Kaien ! Je suis ici pour obtenir mon diplôme, pas pour rêvasser sur un soi-disant prodige insensible et méprisant.  
_ Wow … tu sais que tu es jolie quand tu parle avec indifférence et froideur comme tu le fait là ?  
_ On va cours Shiba, dépêche toi !

Arriver en cours je m'installais à ma place habituelle la où il n'y avait personne à part Shiba et moi. Je n'aimais pas le bruit qui régnait dans la classe et qui m'empêcher de me concentré. C'est alors que le professeur Aizen entra dans la salle. « _Le traître a été ton professeur ? » « Et oui mais à l'époque je voyais Aizen comme une source de savoir immense et je n'osais même pas le regardais j'avais un respect et même, plus tard, une amitié, sans limite pour cet homme qui nous a pourtant touts berner, mais bon reprenons notre récit. »_.

_ Silence s'il vous plait ! - le silence se fit alors dès qu'il eut prononcé ces mots – Bien merci ! Je viens vous présenter Byakuya Kuchiki le nouvel élève.

Je ne l'avais pas encore vu de la journée. Mais je me devais d'avouer qu'il était pas mal du tout, il portait l'uniforme réglementaire, qui semblait d'excellente qualité comparer aux notre, il avait ses long cheveux remonter en queue de cheval et les yeux les plus mystérieux et beaux que je n'avais jamais vu … oui ton frère était indéniablement beau, très beau mais malgré cela je ne l'ai pas apprécié tout de suite, car malgré cette beauté flagrante on voyait dans ses yeux un air hautain et supérieur, un air de mépris totale que je n'apprécier pas. Il me fixa pendant un moment me mettant mal à l'aise mais je soutins son regard, car même si c'est un noble je en comptais pas me rabaisser devant lui.

_ Alors tu en dis quoi, il est sexy non ?  
_ Kaien, je te le laisse volontiers, il n'est pas du tout mon genre, le style « garçon parfait de la haute » c'est pas pour moi, je préfère les hommes, les VRAI hommes.

Je vis alors Byakuya me regardais comme si il m'avait entendu mais c'était impossible j'ai parler trop bas et ma voix ne portait pas assez loin pour qu'il l'entende. J'entendis alors le professeur Aizen dire :  
_ Bienvenue Kuchiki, prenez place aux côté d'Hisana là-bas. dit il en me désignant.

Byakuya hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir près de moi. Il nous regarda Shiba et moi pendant un instant avant de nous dire :

_ Alors comme sa je ne serais pas un … vrai homme ?

Je le regardais bouche-bée qu'il est entendu sa !

_ Comment vous avez attendu sa ?  
_ Je l'ai pas entendu je l'ai lu sur vos lèvres.  
_ Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu lis sur ses lèvres Byakuya ?  
_ Sa ne te regarde pas Shiba,  
_ Bon stop vous deux ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour disputes. Quand à vous oui je l'ai dis, parce que je suis habitué a voir des hommes bien battis avec des muscles des cicatrices et surtout qui ne toisent pas les gens comme vous le faite maintenant !  
_ Alors pour vous il faut ressembler a un de manants du Rukongaï pour être un homme voilà qui est pitoyable ….  
_ Vous ne venez pas d'où je viens, vous ne pouvez pas et vous ne pourrais jamais comprendre ce que je veux dire. Mais les manants de mon quartier son bien plus attirants et ont mille fois plus de manières que vous mon cher ! Maintenant si sa ne vous dérange pas je vais tenter de suivre ma leçon, Kaien tu peux changé de place avec moi s'il te plaît ?  
_ Mais tout de suite ma princesse des glaces ! Et oui Kuchiki, Hisana c'est une femme de caractère ! Mais sa ne la rend que plus jolie !

Byakuya ne répondit pas et ne me regarda plus de tout le cours après sa, ce qui m'arrangea bien. C'est justement à la fin du cours que le professeur Aizen nous appela Byakuya et moi même.

_ Mlle Ichinose, vous êtes l'une de mes meilleures élèves et sans doute celle en qui j'ai le plus confiance c'est pourquoi je vous demande de bien vouloir lui faire visiter les lieux ainsi que les chambres.  
_ Parce que Kuchiki-sama va rester avec nous ?  
_ Tout à fait. Cela vous pose t-il un problème Mlle Hisana ?  
_ Pas du tout Kuchiki-sama. Très bien Aizen-taîcho.  
_ Je vous en remercie ma chère Hisana. Bien Kuchiki je vous laisse en d'excellente mains.

_ Le vice capitaine Aizen a l'air de beaucoup vous apprécier.  
Oui j'ai cette chance. C'est un professeur exceptionnel il est très intelligent et plutot doué.  
_ Vous aussi vous l'appréciez. Et Kaien ?  
_ Kaien ?  
_ Vous l'aimez ?  
_ Oh mon Dieu ! Bien sur que non ! Kaien est mon meilleur ami et je l'apprecie en tant que tel.  
_ Vous semblez très proche.  
_ Oui, il m'a sortit d'une mauvaise ... phase.  
_ Quelle est-elle ?  
_ Cela ne vous regarde pas. Alors ici c'est le terrain d'entrainement au kidô.

_"Alors c'est comme sa que tout à commencer ?" "Et oui, c'était une rencontre bien singulière, mais la plus belle et importante de toute ma vie"._

-  
**Voilà, bon j'espère que sa vous a plu, je met le prochain chap soit dans deux semaines soit le mois prochain à vous de choisir ! Merci à tous ! BLEACHFANFICTIONALL.**


End file.
